Finding The Perfect Gift
by knifethrowastarr
Summary: George is trying to find a gift for his sister Ginny's birthday, but he's having a bit of trouble! Written for the August Challenge at The Twin Exchange.


AUGUST CHALLENGE

Prompt: Bat-Bogey Hex, Owl Post, Cloak

Pairing: This month we will not be having pairings but a selection of characters to choose from:

Females: Hermione

Males: Fred/George

Quote: "That's absurd!" "How did I miss that?"

Theme: Ginny Weasley, born on August 11, 1981

George Weasley was at a loss. He didn't know what to get his sister for her birthday. He had been in several shops in Diagon Ally, and when he had come up with nothing, he'd flooed over to Hogsmeade, hoping to have some better luck. After his third trip up the main road, he was about to give up. That's when he saw the back of an extremely familiar bushy brown head.

"Hermione!" he called at her retreating form.

Hermione Granger stopped short, and turned around. She grinned when she saw who had called her.

"Good afternoon, George. What brings you to Hogsmeade?" she asked him as she walked towards where he was standing.

"I'm supposed to be getting a present for my dear sister." George grinned. "I can't show up to her party without one. I'd prefer not to be on the receiving end of a rather nasty bat bogey hex."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "I've heard she's rather good at those."

"Well., there's just one problem."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I've no bloody idea what to get her."

"Hm…" Hermione looked thoughtful. "What about a book?"

George chuckled. "Hermione Granger recommends I buy my ickle sister a book. Well, that's just absurd! I'd never believe she'd make a suggestion like that!"

"Oh ha, very funny George." She rolled her eyes at him. "Let's see…she's got loads of Quidditch stuff already…"

George nodded in agreement. "And it's too hot for something like a cloak."

Hermione made a sound of affirmation, and began walking, with George at her side. They'd just passed the owl post office when Hermione stopped short again.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, scaring a mother and child who were walking past. "Honeydukes."

"You want me to buy her Honeydukes? I mean, come on Granger. I know I've got quite a bit of money, but honestly." George was trying to hide his grin.

"You are insufferable." Hermione shook her head and began walking again. George had to jog to catch up to her.

""How did I miss that? Ginny loves sweets!"

Hermione just laughed. "You were thinking too hard about it George."

Hm, I guess you're right." They walked on without a word before George broke the silence. "So, Hermione. How's life?"

Hermione was startled by the turn in their conversation. "Uh, it's okay I guess. Why?"

"I don't know, just wondering." George was silent for a moment. "Any new boyfriends?"

Hermione looked at him and sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but no."

"Brilliant."

"And why is that?"

"Fred will be quite happy."

Hermione stopped walking once again. "Why would Fred be happy knowing I don't have a boyfriend? What happened to Angelina?"

"Nothing! They're still at it like rabbits. It's just that he wanted me to ask you to be my date to Ginny's birthday."

Hermione swore she saw George's ear turn red in embarrassment. It was actually kind of cute.

"Oh." Hermione had to admit she was embarrassed herself. After all, she'd had a crush on him for a few years. Also, she didn't want to picture Fred and Angelina 'going at it like rabbits', as he so eloquently put it. They began walking once more.

"So will you?" George asked, sounding almost hopeful.

Hermione didn't want to seem too eager. "Well, sure. I don't see why not."

"Great!" George grinned.

Hermione blushed at his enthusiasm "Well, here we are." They'd stopped outside Honeydukes. "I'll let you get to it then. I know she definitely likes chocolate frogs."

George nodded. "And sugar quills. Thanks Hermione, you're a life saver." He swept her up in a big hug.

"Don't mention it, George. I'll see you at the party?" She hugged him back.

"Of course, my dear." George bent into a deep bow before ginning and making his way into the sweet shop, leaving a chuckling Hermione outside.


End file.
